Treasure Chest
by kakashidiot
Summary: A treasure chest of drabblets and oneshots. 3 up! POTC 3 spoilers! Will can't wait. Young Turner's angst. Norrington wakes up in a strange place. RandR!
1. Time To See You

This is where all my one-shots will go for POTC I, II and III... just take a look at the warnings and summaries and stuff to know what you're getting into... :P

I don't own POTC - it belongs to Disney and Bruckheimer...

Read and review if you like-y!!!!

-

Title: Time To See You  
Pairing: Will/Elizabeth  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None... extreme fluff?  
Summary: Will can't wait to see his wife, 10 years later. It's the 2nd time around - and alot has changed for her... but what does he see?  
AN: C'mon, guys. Tell me you haven't conjectured about this yet... I mean... how would YOU feel - to grow old while someone stays young forever?

* * *

**Time To See You**

In his head he understood - he'd been there, done that. He himself had watched time pass by slowly - ticking onward in that terribly resolute way. There had been those times when in the blacksmith's shop, the afternoons had seemed so long. Thinking about Elizabeth - how far away and unreachable she was hadn't helped then...

_And it doesn't really help now_, he mused with a wry twist to his lips.

Keeping a small, handcrafted silver watch on hand didn't help things either... Opening it again, to watch the minute hand take it's course across the face, Will Turner, now Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, couldn't help but sigh.

He understood time, had experienced it's torments and capricious nature - fast, then slow... _like the sea_, he thought whimsically.

"Looking at it won't make it go any faster," his father's deep voice said from behind him, rough with amusement at his excited son.

Will shut the watch with a quick snap.

"I can't wait," he said, dipping his head with a blush.

"I know."

"It's been ten years!"

"I know."

"I've been worried..."

"I know."

"You can stop saying that..."

"Sure. Felt stupid anyway," Bootstrap Bill chuckled as he settled his elbows comfortably next to his captain on the ship's rail.

"In an hour..."

"Hm."

In an hour, he'd see what ten years had done to her. The last time he'd come into harbour, she'd been the same. Older, quieter and - deep in her eyes - still mischievious. Will had been relieved - and more than overjoyed to be reunited with his beloved - and his new son... William...

Now she'd be much older. Deep in his heart...

But no. He'd not think on it. She would NOT have forgotten him. Not forgotten it.

So here he was, awaiting that moment...

When from a flash of green on a sunrise, he'd find that place once more...

He did. Home was still there in thinner hands, older eyes and grey-flecked hair. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Welcome back, Will."

He shut his eyes - and saw her again - as nothing but his precious Pirate Queen.


	2. My Dad

This is where all my one-shots will go for POTC I, II and III... just take a look at the warnings and summaries and stuff to know what you're getting into... :P

I don't own POTC - it belongs to Disney and Bruckheimer...

Read and review if you like-y!!!!

-

Title: My Dad -  
Pairing: None.  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None... angst?  
Summary: Will Turner's dad is different from everyone else's.  
AN: You know how kids are - on the playground... "My dad's bigger'n your dad" kind of crap... at any rate... Young Will isn't like most kids. lol...

* * *

**My Dad**

"My dad is bigger'n than your dad," mocked a loud-mouthed twelve-year-old school mate, looming over a cowering ten-year-old. "My dad isn't a crybaby like YOU ARE!"

It was Reagan again... taking his anger out on one of his younger classmates. All the other students edged back carefully, unwilling to get into a fight with the hefty bully. But not too far away - they wanted to see how this would end. Charlie was weak to be sure, and a crybaby. A suck up. And some in the crowd could only smirk at his helplessness.

But no one stepped forward.

That was how it was in the small sailing community. After all, between the dangers of the sea and the usual trouble with the English authorities, it was a known fact that only the tough survived. Charlie's dad, newly in the pay of the British, was scorned by all as losing his pride as ex-pirate. He wasn't tough - he was a coward and in the pay of the enemy.

_Well_, Will thought, setting his primer down. _I guess it's understandable for Reagen to get upset - a weak coward getting comfortable from working for the British... still... It isn't Charlie's fault..._

"Reagan," Will said, stepping up to his fellow grade student. "I know Charlie's dad... isn't what we'd all like him to be. But I don't think this is Charlie's fault..."

"Shut up!" Reagan snapped. "You might not care about it - but my dad's gonna go to jail if he doesn't pay up - and - and -" The boy's fists clenched, drew back and punched Charlie square on the jaw, snapping the young boy's head back. "I don' wanna lose him to some press gang!"

"It's your dad's fault that he's not working like he should," gasped Charlie, trying to stand up. "At least my dad's working honestly!"

"Shut yer mouth!" Reagen yelled. "My dad's stronger'n your dad!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Hey..." Will interjected.

The two boys turned on the peacemaking twelve-year-old.

"You shouldn't talk," Charlie snapped. "You don't understand -"

"You never had a dad to worry about to begin with," Reagen smirked. "My dad's the BEST! He can beat any British Sailor ANY DAY!!!!"

"My dad's even better - he took two pirates on empty handed!!!!"

Will sighed at the two quarreling boys, shrugged and walked away.

_It doesn't matter..._ he thought. _British, pirate... whatever you are - as a sailor, there is that grave waiting - _

He looked down over the hills and gazed on the sparkling expanse of water that lay in the bay - in the ocean -

That dark grave...

"You see..."

"What?" Reagen jerked away, glaring at the young Turner.

_That dark grave... my dad..._

"Never mind."

_My dad will take your dad to hell..._


	3. Return To You

This is where all my one-shots will go for POTC I, II and III... just take a look at the warnings and summaries and stuff to know what you're getting into... :P

I don't own POTC - it belongs to Disney and Bruckheimer...

Read and review if you like-y!!!!

-

Title: Return To You  
Pairing: Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Elizabeth  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None... bizarreness? angst? fluff?, AU  
Summary: Norrington ends up on Davy Jones when his heart brings him there. He wasn't afraid to die... but he's got something to do...  
AN: How else would Norrington get on the ship? I WANT HIM TO LIVE FOREVER!!!!! NORRINGTON! THIS GOES OUT TO YOU!!!!!!! MAY YOU LIVE FOREVER WITH WILL! FORGET ELIZABETH!!! lol. or not.

* * *

**Return To You**

"Are you afraid to die?"

Norrington could only laugh.

_No... I'm not... it's just... there were things I wanted to do..._

-----

_There are things I wanted to do._

"Things?" A voice asked from the darkness, fuzzy but familiar. "What things?"

"Elizabeth..."

The voice came closer with a sharp laugh.

"Elizabeth..."

He struggled to open his eyes - the blur of white flesh sharpened revealing deep, earnest dark eyes, long chestnut hair now black with the wet and tied back under a bandanna... but it was the firmly chiseled features - the firm jaw and profile... the high cheekbones...

"Where - what - wh-where -"

"Easy now..." Another deeper voice said from behind him.

"What am I doing here? I thought - I died..."

"That's right," the apparition before his eyes said grimly. "You did."

"So -"

"But apparently you have unfinished buisness... with my wife..."

_Ah. Will Turner._

"Will Turner," gritted out James Norrington, trying to raise himself up. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Well... I died..."

James Norrington could only laugh - as the familiar stench of carbuncles, sea water, rope, wet wood and tar hit him. He was glad for the wet - he hoped no one could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Welcome aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, Norrington," Will said. "I've got a free spot for cabin boy... are you interested?"

James Norrington took his hand.

-----

_Are you afraid of death?_

_No._

_Just let me make sure she is happy... Let me see her one last time... _


	4. Bastards Will Be

Title: Bastards Will Be  
Pairing: None. Feat. Barbossa, Black Pearl Crew, Jack Sparrow...  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Some swearing?  
Summary: Barbossa's thoughts at the VERY END OF POTC3. Spoilers for the spoiler at the end!!!  
AN: Barbossa is a great man. He needs homage!

----

Thanks to those reviewers who read my scribblings. And special thanks to those who left their thoughtful reviews for me to smile over!

----

I do not own Pirates of the Carribean... It belongs to Disney, Bruckheimer and all those lucky actors in it...

**Bastards Will Be**

_The bastard -_

It was the first thing Barbossa could think as he stared at the almost perfectly circular hole in the middle of his most precious treasure map.

_The bastard!!!_

His beard bristled as he gritted his teeth - Barbossa's initial shock slowly becoming overwhelmed by anger.

It wasn't a suprise, though. In retrospect, between Sparrow and himself, there had been a long history of one-up-manship.

_Not a had been_, the older pirate corrected him self. _'Is', more like..._

Long before the Islde de Moyetta - even before the Black Pearl... The conniving, the planning, the many strategies, the false treaties...

The crew, now babbling in consternation on the wet deck of HIS Black Pearl...

_Feh..._

"Silence! You lily-livered land lubbers," he shouted.

The men fell silent except for Polly who enigmatically croaked, "Lower yer flags! Lower yer flags!"

"Now then," Barbossa began - giving his crew the evil eye. "There's no needing to get womanish over this. All we'll be needin' to do is find that damned Jack Sparrow - and get the map back for ourselves. Aye?"

"AYE!" They responded.

There was a long silence - then Barbossa glared and yelled even louder.

"Then GET BACK TO WORK, YOU NINNYS!!!!!!!"

He bared his teeth at the horizon - willing his nemesis to appear.

_I will find you, Jack Sparrow._

_I will find that map._

_After all, I have the Black Pearl. It's only a matter of time._

_In the battle between bastards, I WILL win..._

-

Read and review!!! I like hearing constructive crit...


	5. Realization during a Lack in Rum

Thanks again - if you read. And even more... If you review!!!

-

I don't own POTC3. It belongs to Disney, Bruckheimer and all those lovely actors!

-

Title: Realization during the Lack of Rum  
Pairing: None. Feat. Jack Sparrow... and all his multiple personality Jack Sparrows...  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Some swearing?  
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a long think coming in Davy Jones' locker.  
AN: I think POTC 3 got to new levels of personal artistry during the Jack Sparrow Davy Jones locker scene. I thought it was beautiful in a very creepy way... and kinda... psycho... Hopefully this drabblet shows some of the tension there...

**Realization during the Lack of Rum**

_Why is the rum always gone?_

Glaring one last time at a dirty rum bottle, Jack Sarrow curled his lip in disgust before tossing it overboard. Faraway, instead of a "splosh", glass shattered. Jack swiveled, his brows knitted in a puzzled frown - then, he shrugged, picked a peanut off the port rail and shrugged.

"There's many things in this world, jack, that can't be understood..." He poured white sand out of yet ANOTHER rum bottle (stashed secretly under the helm).

"Why is the rum always gone?"  
"Because," replied his first mate (who's tattoo looked RATHER familiar). "Someone is always takin' it."

Jack suddenly remembered a shrilly angry young lady on a beach -

The memory slipped away like white sand through his fingers.

_The young lady -_

_"BECAUSE IT IS A VILE DRINK AND -"_

The memory blinked out and Captain Jack Sparrow twirled the helm of his precious Black Pearl.

"Rum is not a vile thing."

"Aye," agreed his first mate, as he surveyed the bare horizon with a dented telescope. "That it is not."

"It is - or it isn't?"

"It isn't."

"Good think, man. Rum is the nectar of the -" Jack frowned. "It is the life blood of a PIRATE!!! Is it not?"

"Aye! Aye!!!" chorussed his crew. But Jack didn't hear them. He only heard the earnest voice of a talented swordsmith.

_"My father was a GOOD man!"_

"Aye, that he was -" Jack muttered to himself.

"If the rum is a good drink," he asked his bo'sun later on that day. "Why is it gone?"

"Cause they too it for themselves," replied the man with some inspiration.

"Aha!" Jack cried. "That would be it! They wanted it. They took it -"

He looked depressed - then angry.

"Envy. Green envy."

"It is why I'm 'ere, isn't it?"

Jack looking at the never-setting sun wondered.

He got no answer.

-

Read and review please!


End file.
